secuestro
by D imperial queen
Summary: ¿que tan lejos llegarías para demostrarle a alguien que te ama a pesar de que este te diga que te odia? ¿lo secuestrarias solo para probar tu punto? bridgettexfelix "fic editado"


**Este fic ha sido editado y corregido.**

*secuestro*

Estaba saltando por los tejados de las casas de parís vigilando que no haya ningún rufián o sobre todo un akuma al ataque. Eran alrededor de las 03:15 pm de la tarde y yo continuaba con mi patrullaje cerca del Louvre todo parecía tranquilo por el momento, no había rastros de alguien siendo akumatizado, buenos al menos por ahora era así. Me senté junto a unas de las gárgolas que estaban postradas cerca de un edificio a solo unos metros del Louvre, aún estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, aun recordaba la expresión de su rostro, las palabras que use, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, su llanto, su dolor y el como el corazón de bridgette se rompía cuando la rechace de una vez por todas.

No me dolía en lo absoluto, por fin pude deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas ya no me seguiría acosando ni invitando a lugares donde jamás iría con ella; era libre de una vez, libre para estar con my lady.

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana, tanto así que recuerdo todo hasta el mínimo detalle.

 **Flashback**

Sonó el timbre indicando así que ya era la hora de salida, en ese momento me encontraba en la biblioteca había terminado el ensayo mucho antes que mis otros compañeros, desgraciadamente bridgette también. Ella se encontraba a solo unos metros detrás de mí, escondida tras unos estantes de la biblioteca, seguramente ella creía que no la había visto pero estaba totalmente de equivocaba, yo sabía perfectamente que ella se encontraba justo aquí conmigo, en la misma biblioteca, en la misma escuela, en el mismo país y sobre todo en el mismo mundo que yo.

Sentí como su mirada estaba sobre mí, penetrándome con esos ojos azules que aunque no lo admita me adsorbían de alguna forma que yo desconocía pero, luego recordaba que se trataba de bridgette y elimina completamente aquella sensación. Estaba harto, cansado de que ella me siguiera a todas partes, ya hace 2 años y medio que me sigue, ya no éramos unos adolescentes ya casi salíamos de la escuela pero ella no maduraba, ella no entendía eso. Pero ya era hora de que lo entendiera de una vez por todas.

-sal de donde estas escondida- hice una pausa- sé que estas aquí.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a salir de donde se encontraba escondida, tenía en sus manos una carta rosa.

-¿No te cansas de esto?-

-¿De qué?-

-¿No te cansas de seguirme a todas partes, de preguntarme cosas o invitarme a lugares donde yo jamás iría y sobre todo contigo?-

-yo-yo sé que algún día tú vas a aceptar salir conmigo. Sé que algún día te enamorarse de mí y...-

-eso no va a pasar jamás ¡Ya despierta!Saca esa idea estúpida e incompetente que tienes en la cabeza!- exclamé

Note como sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, estaba a solo unos minutos de llorar.

-no digas eso estoy segura de que si ocurrirá, tu podrás quererme tanto como yo te quiero a ti- ella me extendió la carta que tenía entre las manos y la mire detenidamente.

Era rosa en forma de corazón y en la parte superior tenia escrito con dorado "mi declaración" "te amo Félix"

-no la quiero- dije sin siguiera tomarme la molestia de tomarla

-al menos léela...por favor-dijo casi en susurro

-no la quiero-

-Félix...

-estoy enamorado de alguien más-

De pronto su expresión se apagó, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos ella apretaba los labios intentando callar los sollozos que querían salir de ella, le dolía le había roto el corazón y no me dolía en lo absoluto haberlo hecho.

-no es cierto...dime que no es cierto...por favor dímelo - dijo con voz entrecortada

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy enamorado de alguien más. Alguien quien vale la pena querer, alguien que es mucho mejor que tú, pero sobre todo alguien que no es eres tú-

Sin darme cuenta ella ya se había ido llorando de aquí, le había roto el corazón de la peor forma posible pero, no me arrepentía lo volvería a hacer y aunque Plagg me hubiera dicho que me arrepentiría dentro de poco yo no le creía eso nunca iba a pasar.

 **Fin del flashback**

Aquel recuerdo no abandonaría mi mente en un largo tiempo.

Mire el reloj de mi bastón y vi que ya pasaban de las 04:00 pm, seguramente my lady me estaría esperando en la torre Eiffel desde hace rato, por lo tanto me apresure para llegar allá lo antes posible.

Llegue alrededor de unos 7 minutos y pude verla sentada en la orilla, me acerqué silenciosamente por detrás escondiendo una rosa detrás de mi espalada. Camine un poco más hasta quedar a solo unos mili centímetros de distancia cuando escuche unos sollozos de parte de ella.

No era posible, estaba llorando.

-my lady que te...-calle en seco cuando vi su rostro cubierto por lágrima, sin duda estaba llorando pero ¿Por qué?

Estaría llorando por algo o alguien, ya que si era así le rompería la cara al idiota que la había hecho llorar.

-chat...-

-my lady que te ocurre, ¿Por qué lloras bugaboo?-

-¿Algunas vez te han roto el corazón?-

Quede petrificado ante tal pregunta ¿Si me habían roto el corazón? No era posible que a ella le...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me acerqué más a ella y note que tenía algo en sus manos pero no podía distinguir que-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-lo que ocurrió fue...que el chico que me gusta no me quiere, me odia y está enamorado de alguien más-

Mi corazón dejo de latir, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo my Ladybug estaba enamorada de alguien más y este la había rechazado ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para hacer tal cosa? Y más para hacerla llorar

-seguramente él no era para ti-

-¿sabes que es lo más lamentable?-pregunto mirando directo a mis ojos, esos ojos se me hacían familiar.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que aún lo amo-hizo una pausa- por más que me duela aun lo sigo amando pero quizás no tanto como antes-

-yo...-pensé un momento le pregunto quién era o no

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-

Ella pareció meditarlo, pensando si me lo decía o no y por un momento creía que no me lo diría.

-ten- ella extendió su brazo y me entregó una carta, una que yo conocía bien. Era la misma carta que bridgette tenía entre sus manos esta mañana cuando... mierda

-¿Que-que es esto?- pregunté con nerviosismo

Ella se levantó y camino unos pocos metros lejos de mí

-se suponía que él lo leería mas no fue así, ni siguiera la acepto- se volteo para verme-es triste no, seguramente soy tan patética que no se tomó la molestia de verla y seguramente Félix tenía razón esa chica debe ser mucho mejor para el que yo-

-¡Félix! Di-dijiste Félix- pregunté temiéndome lo peor y fue así cuando ella asintió

-sí, Félix agrester-

Sentí que me iba a morir en ese momento, el idiota que le había roto el corazón a my lady era yo.

-bridgette...- susurre

-¿Que dijiste?-note su nerviosismo

-eres...bridgette ¿Verdad?- me levanté y camine hasta quedar frente a ella

-no...Yo no-

-lo eres-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

Esta vez era yo quien tenía los ojos cristalinos, esta vez era yo quien tenía el corazón roto y era yo esta vez el que sentía todo lo que le había dicho a ella

 _Te vas a arrepentir_

Las palabras de Plagg se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, ahora comprendía, él sabía quién era ella y trato de advertirle más yo no le hice caso.

-perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- repetí una y otra vez, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos baje la mirada para que ella no viera mi rostro

-chat ¿Por qué me pides perdón? No es tu culpa-

-perdóname, perdóname por favor yo no sabía-

-de que hablas chat-

Tenía que decirle quien era, tenía que pedirle perdón aunque no me lo mereciera, tenía que estar junto a ella por más que me doliera esto.

Deshice mi transformación y una luz verde deslumbro en el lugar y al cabo de solo unos segundos volví a ser Félix.

-perdóname-susurre y sin pensarlo saque la rosa que había escondido detrás de mí

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a aceptar esa estúpida rosa?- dijo y vi como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, sin duda me sentía como una completa basura

-lo siento, de verdad perdóname no sabía que la chica a la que quería era la misma chica a la que rechazaba-suspire- me siento como un completo estúpido.

-¡no me importa cómo te sientes!-grito ella-¡Te odio, te odio Félix!-

-bridgette...

-!no! ! Nada de bridgette! No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así-su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, cubierto de lágrimas y sus sollozos eran más notables cada vez-te odio

-no es verdad tú me amas-

-ya no te amo; te odio, te odio con todo mí ser-

-! No es verdad a pesar de todo me sigues amando, igual que yo a ti!- grite acercándome más a ella

-tu no me quieres a mí. Quieres a Ladybug-

-las dos son las mismas-

-¿Y por qué nunca me quisiste como bridgette?-

-porque yo...

-no me busques más, no me hables y hagamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido-

-voy a demostrarte que aún me amas-di otro paso más pero ella se alejo

-nunca vas a demostrar tal cosa...porque ya no te amo- ella tomo su yoyo y se fue del lugar dejándome allí con el corazón en la boca

-que he hecho...

-te dije que te ibas a arrepentir-Plagg estaba a un lado de mi viendo justo en la dirección por donde se fue ella

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunté

-por qué no podía romper las reglas-

-¿Reglas?-

-sí, no podemos revelar las identidades de nuestros portadores pero aun así intente advertirte pero eres tan idiota que nunca me hiciste caso-

-voy a repararlo-

-¿Reparar que?-

-voy a desmotarle que ella aún me ama sin importar la manera-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-voy a secuestrarla y tú vas a ayudarme...

 **Días después**

Dos días han transcurrido desde aquel día, dos días en que no he sabido nada de bridgette en el sentido de que ella no quería hablarme, dos malditos días en donde la he estado espiando para secuestrarla y hoy llevaría a cabo aquel plan y nada ni nadie me detendría para cometer este delito.

Hoy era sábado y por lo que escuche ayer bridgette se quedaría sola ya que sus padres celebrarían su aniversario esta noche en el gran hotel le Grand Paris facilitándome así llevar mi plan a cabo.

Espere hasta que los padres de bridgette se fueran y así fue alrededor de las 07:41 pm. Mas ella no se fue a dormir al instante, se quedó despierta un poco más, no pude ver bien que es lo que estaba haciendo, desde mi posición no tenía una buena vista de lo que hacía incluso aumentando la visión con mi basto no alcanzaba a ver todo con claridad. Espere como dos horas más tarde cuando note que las luces estaban totalmente apagadas esa era mi señal.

Salte por algunos tejados hasta llegar al balcón de ella, mire por la escotilla para asegurarme de que no había nadie despierto cuando verifique que era así baje hasta entrar completamente en la habitación. Con mi visión nocturna podía ver a la perfección cada cosa en el lugar pero las cosas ínfimas y comunes de bridgette no me importaban, por lo que puse mi vista en ella, en mi presa de esta noche.

Camine un poco más por el lugar hasta quedar parado justo frente a su cama, se veía sumamente comestible en la posición en la que estaba. Dormía boca arriba con un pie y un brazo saliendo de la cama, su cabeza esta inclinada hacia la derecha con su boca un poco abierta eso sin mencionar que note como los pezones de ella se marcaban en la camiseta blanca que usaba eso me volvió loco y me alentó más a seguir con el plan.

Busqué con mi vista a la Kwami de ella y la encontré durmiendo a solo un par de metros de ella. Con sumo cuidado tome a la pequeña Kwami entre mis manos y la baje hasta la sala en donde la acosté sobre un pañuelo el cual yo había mojado en cloroformó para que no despertara e interrumpiera con lo planeado. Cuando termine volví hasta la habitación para luego subir a la terraza en donde tenía escondida un par de cuerdas que había conseguido ayer, baje nuevamente y sin despertarla amarre su delicadas manos a cada extremo de la cama lo mismo con sus piernas las abrí y las amarre a cada extremo dejándola completamente abierta y sin posibilidad de moverlas y mucho menos cerrarlas. Saque de su armario una camiseta y la amarre sobre sus ojos en forma de venda para que ella no pudiera verme hasta que yo se lo permita.

Me senté a su lado y acaricie su mejilla pasando desde un costado de su rostro trazando una línea hasta llegar a sus pechos donde no pude evitar apretarlos causando un gemido de parte de ella, incluso en sus sueños ella podía sentir como la tocaba eso me éxito más pero ya era hora de que estuviera consiente y sintiera con más plenitud lo que le aria.

-princesa despierta-susurre cerca de su oído y no pude evitar lamerlo

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar pero inmediatamente se agito más al no poder ver nada.

-!mamá! !papá! !ayuda!- se apresuró a gritar más nadie la escuchaba

-ellos no están recuerdas...

-!¿Quién eres!? !¿Qué quieres?! ! Déjame ir ¡-sus movimientos eran brusco intentado zafarse, más eran en vanos la ate muy fuerte

-¿Quién soy? No te lo diré. ¿Qué quiero? Hacerte mía y ¿Dejarte ir? No es una opción-respondí con voz ronca y seductora

Pase mi lengua por su mejilla lamí desde allí bajando hasta llegar a su cuello en donde comencé a dejar pequeños besos y mordidas leves dejando una que otra marca roja en su cuello. Volví a su rostro y el bese en los labios dulces, embriagantes, adictivos aquellos a los cuales siempre me quise apoderar

-déjame por favor...

-jamás tu eres mía y de nadie más-

Volví a besar sus labios esta vez con más intensidad no la dejaría de besar en un rato pero eso no implicaba que solo yo disfrutaría esto. Sin romper el beso baje una de mis manos hasta su pecho y comencé a acariciar uno de sus senos, jalándolos del pezón provocando un gemido de parte de ella.

-¿Te gusta?-dije bajando mis besos hasta su cuello donde volví a morder y dejar las marcas mucho más notables, ella tendría que usar bufanda por un tiempo.

Con mis garras rompí la camisa de ella liberando sus senos de esa prisión donde me suplicaban ser liberados. Verla allí a my lady atada sin poder moverse lista para mí era un sueño, con algo de brusquedad me posicione sobre ella pegando su torso desnudo al mío, quede en medio de sus piernas y sin más la volví a besar con más pasión y dureza fue un beso erótico a pesar de que ella no me correspondía, con algo de dificultad meto mi lengua en su boca saboreando su interio. Mientras la besaba me apoye un poco sobre ella sintiendo presión en mi pecho luego recordé que yo habla liberado sus senos, corte el beso y un hilo de saliva nos unía.

Sin esperar un segundo más meto uno de sus senos en mi boca chupándolos y mordisqueándolos duramente, delinee con mi lengua cada contorno de sus senos se sentía tan bien y delicioso que me era imposible parar, y más cuando escuche como bridgette gemía debajo de mí, en ese momento note que dejo de moverse bruscamente ¿Le estaría gustando lo que le hacía?

-te gusta...

-déjame por favor-suplico pero sus súplicas serian en vano comencé esto y lo voy a terminar

-no te dejare. Pero quiero que ahora cuando te toque grites, grita tan fuerte como puedas porque te hace sentir más placer de lo que puedas soportar-

Volví a lamer y chupar uno de sus senos mientras que con mi mano izquierda jugaba y pellizcaba el otro

-Aaahhh-gimió dejándome una sensación de satisfacción su voz era un mantra uno el cual no quería dejar de escuchar nunca

Me separe un poco de sus senos y trace un camino recto dejando besos desde sus senos hasta su vientre, lamí su ombligo y luego vuelvo a subir hasta sus labios.

Con mi mano derecha comencé a bajar y tratar de colarme por su short quien ya empezaba a molestarme aunque no tanto como la presión que crecía dentro de mi pantalón, sentía que mi erección crecía cada vez más en mi bóxer y pantalón.

-Aaahhh-la escuche gemir de nuevo cuando mis manos logro su objetivo.

Mi mano estaba dentro de su intimida pero yo no era nada tímido y con mi dedo índice comencé a mover su clítoris de un lado a otros sacándole gemidos a my lady. Su interior se sentía tan húmedo que hizo que mi erección creciera más y más sentía como mi pene palpitaba dentro de mi pantalón pidiendo ser liberado, pidiéndome estar adentro de ella pero tenía que controlarme aun no era el momento.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla meto uno de mis dedos en su interior causando un grito de parte de ella

-! Detente aaahhh!-

-no lo are sé que te gusta y no me voy a detener-

Lentamente comencé a meter y a sacar mi dedo en su interior, se sentía tan apretada pero tan jodidamente apretada y húmeda que me era imposible detenerme mi cordura se estaba yendo por el caño en esos instantes pero tenía que controlarme, volví a besar sus senos esta vez para asegurarme de dejarlos duros e hinchados y lo estaba logrando. Pero sentía que un solo dedo dentro de ella no era suficiente y con cuidado meto un segundo dedo dentro de ella, sentí como sus paredes me apretaban se sentía tan bien que comencé a incrementar la velocidad con el que los metía y sacaba.

Deje de chupar su seno pero no sin antes de dejarle un chupete cerca de su pezón. Ya era hora de ir a otro nivel, me senté en sus caderas y comencé a bajarme el cierre de mi traje, quedando solo con mi pantalón y botas cuando por fin me lo desabroche tire la prenda lejos de allí y volví a besar sus labios nuevamente pero esta vez podía sentir en carne viva sus senos presionando contra mi pecho completamente desnudo, sentí como una especie de gemido salía de mis labios al sentirlos moverse, pero algo no encajaba me separe de ella y note que aún tenía su short puesto, esa estorbosa prenda me privaba de la intimidad de mi amada.

Me separe un poco más y con brusquedad rompí esa prenda y la arroje lejos de allí seguidamente comencé a bajarle sus tangas de color rojo, esta mujer acaba con mi cordura o lo que queda de ella, cuando llegue hasta las rodillas me impaciente y las rompí dejando a my lady completamente desnuda ante mí. Era una vista sumamente hermosa y excitante verla allí amarrada completamente desnuda con marcas en su cuello y senos era algo majestuoso, pero al bajar mi mirada lo más majestuoso era su vagina que estaba totalmente abierta y disponible ante mí. Inconscientemente baje mis dedos hasta su intimidad la cual estaba completamente húmeda se sentía tan bien

-¿Esta humedad es por mi princesa?- pregunté con voz seductora. Ella no respondió pero por la poca luz de la luna note como se sonrojaba -¿Lo es? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?-

Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie sus muslos y sin pensarlo comencé a dejar besos desde su rodilla hasta su sexo. Cuando por fin llegue a su vagina note que estaba totalmente depilada no había ni un solo bello público, estaba totalmente suave. Acerque mi rostro y no pude evitar aspirar su aroma

-delicioso-

-Aaahhh-

"Inconscientemente" pase mi lengua por su intimidad saboreando cada contorno de ella, mordisquee su clítoris que estaba totalmente anchada y caliente suplicando que la mordisquee y así lo hice

-!Aaahhh! ! Para!-

Ignore sus grito y continúe lamiendo su interior, de repente sentí como un líquido salía de ella, como estaba lamiendo su interior me llene la cara de su néctar, de su miel ella se había venido lo estaba disfrutando.

-te viniste princesa-dije acercándome más a su rostro el cual estaba más rojo que el de un tomate, mi rostro aún está cubierto por su miel aun así la bese cubriéndola también de él.

-eres una ricura-

Volví a lamer su vagina esta vez chupando y succionando el líquido que salía de ella. Era adictivo sumamente delicioso y hacia que mi erección creciera cada vez más.

No iba a resistir más sin hacerla mía, la necesitaba ahora necesitaba estar dentro de ella ahora. Me coloque de rodillas y comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón, me saque las botas y los guantes quedando solo en bóxer ella presintió lo que iba a hacer y comenzó a moverse bruscamente debajo de mí.

-tranquila princesa lo gozaras-

-!no! !no quiero! !no quiero! Mi primera vez no tiene que ser así-grito y note como algunas lágrima salían de sus ojos, rápidamente las seque

-la primera vez no es como uno quiere-

-esperaba enamorarme. yo no lo quería de esta manera-

-que yo sepa tu no amas a nadie actualmente-dije con voz ronca y dolida recordar eso me mata a por dentro

-no, si amo a alguien pero... Él no me quiere-grito y quede estupefacto ¿Tan rápido me había olvidado?

-¿Quien?-

-!no te lo diré!-

-!dilo!-

-¡no!-

-¡dilo de una maldita vez!-

-Félix es Félix agrester yo lo quiero a él. Intente odiarlo pero no puedo, no puedo mi corazón y todo mi ser le pertenece a el- dijo sollozando pero lo que ella no sabía es que eso era jaque mate para mi

-entonces no estoy cometiendo delito alguno ahora- dije y de un solo tirón le quite la venda de sus ojos dejándome completamente expuesto

-Félix...

-te dije que te demostraría que aún me amas como yo te amo a ti-suspiré - aun no término pero no seguiré a menos que tú lo pidas-

-hazlo-

-¿Estas segura?-la mire seriamente-¿No me odias?-

-no te odio. Intente odiarte pero mi amor por ti es más fuerte-

Música para mis oídos, la volví a besar pero rápidamente me separe de ella y me baje los boxes y mi erección salió disparada, sentí como la mirada de bridgette estaba sobre mi miembro

-me voy a morir- dijo

-no exageres brid-

-es la verdad es tan grande que...

Pose mi mano en su boca para callarla

-palabras sucias no my lady eso déjamelo a mí-

Sin advertirle comencé a meter mi pene en su entrada empujando lentamente, y si con mi dedo era apretado con mi pene lo era aún más se sentía tan bien

-eres tan estrecha my lady-

Unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos le dolía y yo lo sabía por eso Comencé lentamente hasta que se acostumbrase, seguí empujando hasta que mi pene entro completamente dentro de ella, la escuche chillar mas eso no me detuvo. Seguí moviéndome más y más hasta que se acostumbrara

-mas, mas, más por favor-

-sus deseos con órdenes-

Comencé a moverme más fuerte, más rápido y más adentro de ella, una embestida tras otras cada una más fuerte que la anterior, ella intento aferrarse a mis caderas para tener mejor acceso pero al estar atada no lo consiguió quizás otra próxima vez, ya que ahora ella no podía hacer nada que no sea entregarse a mi

La seguí penetrando por unos minutos más escuchando el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando y los grito y gemidos de bridgette

-Aaahhh más rápido Félix, más adentro, hasta el fondo-

-como tu pidas-solté un gruñido penetrarla era, era como estar en el jodido infierno no diría que el cielo. El infierno arde más y así me sentía en estos momentos

Solo 5 embestidas más fueron suficiente para que me viniera dentro de ella, ahora mi semilla estaba dentro de ella no había previsto esto.

-olvide usar protección lo siento- dije mientras me apoyaba a su lado acostando mi cabeza en sus senos utilizándolos como almohada

-no te preocupes yo lo quería así-

-te amo my lady. Sin importar quien seas ¿Lo sabes no?-

-lo sé-

-¿oye?-

-si my lady-

-¿Qué le paso a Tikki?-

-¿Tikki tu kwami?-

-si ¿Dónde está?-

-la drogue y ahora esta dormida en la sala-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-la necesitaba lejos de aquí-

-¿no tienes limites cierto?-

-cuando se trata de ti no-

Le di otro beso y la mire directo a los ojos

-¿cuándo termina mi secuestro?-

-oh lo siento- rápidamente comencé a desatarla

-sabes me gustó mucho que me secuestraran-

-así-

-si pero presiento que el próximo secuestro que ocurra no seré yo la sumisa-

-¿Es una amenaza my lady?-

-no... Es una promesa…

 **Este fic está editado ya que tuve algunos errores ortográficos, creo que los corregí todos y también cambien una parte que no encajaba bien con la historia, es decir no tenía sentido. Sin más espero que les haya gustado discúlpenme el error que tuve seré más cuidadosa la próxima ves…**


End file.
